forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 5/Downloadable Content
This page lists all downloadable content and game bundles for Forza Motorsport 5. After September 30, 2017, following the title's end-of-life-status, all downloadable content can no longer be acquired. Passes Car Pass The Car Pass features 95 cars from eight monthly car packs and all booster packs for a discounted overall price. VIP Membership 100px|right The VIP Membership was released on November 22, 2013 and contains VIP benefits and five cars. It is included as standard in the Limited Edition release. *2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport *1991 Mazda #55 Team Mazdaspeed 787B *2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *1987 RUF CTR Yellowbird *1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C Tokens 100px|right The Tokens pack was made available in various quantities. Tokens are used for car, upgrade and XP Boost accelerator microtransactions. Car Packs Free Content ''Honda Legends Car Pack'' 100px|right The Honda Legends Car Pack was released for free on February 4, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features three vehicles in total. *1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen *2014 Honda Civic Si *1994 Honda Prelude Si ''2013 Vauxhall Astra 1.6 Tech Line Top Gear Edition'' 100px|right The 2013 Vauxhall Astra 1.6 Tech Line Top Gear Edition is a single car pack that was released for free on August 12, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. ''2014 Renault Spark SRT_01E'' 100px|right The 2014 Renault Spark SRT_01E is a single car pack that was released for free on August 12, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. ''2014 Rolls-Royce Wraith'' 100px|right The 2014 Rolls-Royce Wraith is a single car pack that was released for free on August 12, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. ''2015 Ford Mustang GT'' 100px|right The 2015 Ford Mustang GT is a single car pack that was released for free on August 12, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. ''Infiniti Car Pack'' 100px|right The Infiniti Car Pack was released for free on August 12, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features two Infiniti cars. *2014 Infiniti Q50 Eau Rouge *2014 Infiniti Q50S Paid Content ''Day One Car Pack'' The Day One Edition Car Pack was released on November 22, 2013, and is only available in the Day One Edition and Limited Edition release. It features three vehicles with unique Day One Edition liveries and custom performance tunes. *2010 Audi Forza Motorsport TT RS Coupe *2013 Ford Forza Motorsport Focus ST *2011 Lamborghini Forza Motorsport Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera ''Limited Edition Car Pack'' The Limited Edition Car Pack was released on November 22, 2013, and comes with the Limited Edition release. It features three vehicles with unique Day One Edition liveries and custom performance tunes. It features five cars with unique Limited Edition liveries and custom performance tunes. *2012 Aston Martin Vanquish Limited Collector Edition *2011 Audi RS 3 Sportback Limited Collector Edition *2013 Ford Shelby GT500 Limited Collector Edition *2013 McLaren P1 Limited Collector Edition *2013 Viper GTS Limited Collector Edition ''LaFerrari Car Pack'' 100px|right The La Ferrari Car Pack was released on November 22, 2013, and was the first car pack to be released on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total. *2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde *2002 Acura RSX Type-S *2013 BMW M6 Coupé *1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2013 Ferrari LaFerrari *1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 *2002 Lotus Esprit V8 *1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA *1989 Toyota MR2 SC ''IGN Car Pack'' 100px|right The IGN Car Pack was released on January 7, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total, and is included with the Car Pass, but could also be purchased separately. *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 *1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 *1957 Ferrari 250 California *2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello *1977 Ford Escort RS1800 *2008 Lamborghini Reventón *1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage *2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *1984 Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 ''The Smoking Tire Car Pack'' 100px|right The The Smoking Tire Car Pack was released on February 4, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total, and is included with the Car Pass, but could also be purchased separately. *2013 Abarth Punto SuperSport *1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale *1995 Audi RS 2 Avant *2000 BMW Z8 *1966 Chevrolet Nova SS *2011 Ferrari FF *2004 Maserati MC12 *1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo *2002 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Ram Air *1992 Toyota Celica GT-Four RC ST185 ''Road America Booster Pack'' 100px|right The Road America Booster Pack was released on February 18, 2014 on Xbox Games Store with the Road America content update. It features five cars in total. *2006 Audi #2 Audi Sport North America R8 *1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 *1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 *1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 *2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series ''Alpinestars Car Pack'' 100px|right The Alpinestars Car Pack was released on March 4, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total, and is included with the Car Pass, but could also be purchased separately. *1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe *1985 Mazda RX-7 GSL-SE *2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG *1997 Mitsubishi GTO *2011 Radical SR8 RX *1999 Toyota #3 Toyota Motorsports GT-ONE TS020 *2012 Ultima GTR 720 *1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S ''Top Gear Car Pack'' 100px|right The Top Gear Car Pack was released on April 1, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total, and is included with the Car Pass, but could also be purchased separately. *2013 Audi RS 4 Avant *1966 Chaparral #66 Chaparral Cars 2E *2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan *2013 Holden #10 Xbox Racing Team Commodore VF *2006 Hummer H1 Alpha *2013 Lexus GS350 F Sport *1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 *1998 Nissan R390 *1980 Renault 5 Turbo *2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI ''Long Beach Booster Pack'' 100px|right The Long Beach Booster Pack was released on April 10, 2014 on Xbox Games Store with the Long Beach content update. It features five cars in total. *1971 Ferrari #2 Ferrari Automobili 312 P *1976 Ford Foyt #14 Gilmore Coyote *1956 Jaguar D-Type *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale *1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG Mercedes CLK GTR ''Meguiar's Car Pack'' 100px|right The Meguiar's Car Pack was released on May 6, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total, and is included with the Car Pass, but could also be purchased separately. *1986 Alfa Romeo GTV-6 *1958 Aston Martin DBR1 *2011 Aston Martin V12 Zagato (Villa d'Este) *2013 BMW M Performance M3 Racing Car *1957 Chevrolet Bel Air *1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-396 *1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock *1940 Ford De Luxe Coupe *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *1973 Mazda RX-3 ''Bondurant Car Pack'' 100px|right The Bondurant Car Pack was released on May 30, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total, and is included with the Car Pass, but could also be purchased separately. *1980 Abarth Fiat 131 *1990 Alfa Romeo SZ Sprint Zagato *2013 Bentley Continental GT Speed *2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray *1970 Dodge Coronet Super Bee *1975 Fiat X1/9 *2013 Infiniti #77 Schmidt Peterson Motorsports Dallara IPS Indy Lights *2013 Mazda MX-5 Cup *2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP *2009 Pontiac Solstice GXP ''Hot Wheels Car Pack'' 100px|right The Hot Wheels Car Pack was released on July 1, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It features ten cars in total, and is included with the Car Pass, but could also be purchased separately. *1939 Audi Auto Union Type D *2015 Audi S3 Sedan *1952 Ferrari 375 *1956 Ford F-100 *1973 Ford XB Falcon GT *1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 *2013 Lamborghini Veneno *1967 Lotus Type 49 *2013 Mazda #7 Andretti Autosport USF2000 *1974 Toyota Celica GT ''Nürburgring Booster Pack'' 100px|right The Nürburgring Booster Pack was released on June 9, 2014 on Xbox Games Store with the Nürburgring content update. It features five cars in total. *1989 Audi #4 Audi 90 quattro IMSA GTO *1967 Brabham BT24 *2013 Ford Formula Ford EcoBoost 200 *1956 Lotus Eleven *1939 Maserati 8CTF Track Add-Ons Road America 100px|right The free Road America add-on was released on February 18, 2014. It features the Road America environment, new events, ten achievements, and the separately available Road America Booster Pack. Long Beach 100px|right The free Long Beach add-on was released on April 10, 2014. It features the Long Beach environment, new events, ten achievements, and the separately available Long Beach Booster Pack. Nürburgring 100px|right The free Nürburgring add-on was released on June 9, 2014. It features the Nürburgring environment, new events, ten achievements, and the separately available Nürburgring Booster Pack. Bundles Day One Edition 100px|right The Day One Edition is a special disc release of the title in a unique 'Xbox One Day One' package that contains the game along with the Day One Car Pack. It was first made available for pre-order on August 15, 2013. *''Forza Motorsport 5'' *''Day One Car Pack'' Limited Edition 100px|right The Limited Edition is a special disc release of the title packed in a custom-designed steelbook with decal sheets. It contains the game along with various downloadable content. It was first made available for pre-order on August 15, 2013. *''Forza Motorsport 5'' *''Day One Car Pack'' *''Limited Edition Car Pack'' *''VIP Membership'' *''Tokens'' *2013 Lotus E21 (gift) Paddock Edition The Paddock Edition is a merchandise exclusive release that comes with a Forza Motorsport hoodie, a stainless steel water bottle, stem caps, a key chain and Spy Optics sunglasses made from Grilamid. It is limited to 3,000 units worldwide. Game of the Year Edition 100px|right The Game of the Year Edition was released on December 11, 2014 on Xbox Games Store. It bundles the game with the Top Gear Car Pack. *''Forza Motorsport 5'' *''Top Gear Car Pack'' Greatest Hits 100px|right The Greatest Hits is a bundle identical to that of the Game of the Year Edition, with the former being the most recent physical release. Included in this bundle is Forza Motorsport 5 with the Top Gear Car Pack. It is only available in disc form. Promotional Audi Forza Motorsport R8 5.2 FSI quattro The 2010 Audi Forza Motorsport R8 5.2 FSI quattro is a downloadable variant of the Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro that was gifted to random players as part of an Xbox promotion on November 2, 2013. Chevrolet Mountain Dew #88 Camaro ZL1 100px|right The 2012 Chevrolet Mountain Dew #88 Camaro ZL1 is a downloadable variant of the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 that was made available on November 7, 2013, as part of a Mountain Dew prize giveaway. It comes with a unique livery and an upgrade preset. McLaren Forza Motorsport MP4-12C 100px|right The 2011 McLaren Forza Motorsport MP4-12C is a downloadable variant of the McLaren MP4-12C that was made available on November 14, 2013, as part of a Pizza Hut UK prize giveaway, and as an Xbox Live Gold Membership bonushttps://imgur.com/hewqQAD. It comes with a unique livery and an upgrade preset. Dodge Xbox One Edition Charger SRT8 The 2012 Dodge Xbox One Edition Charger SRT8 is an unreleased downloadable variant of the Dodge Charger SRT8. References Category:Forza Motorsport 5 Category:Downloadable Content List